I Got Some Serious Style
by bunsfactory
Summary: Three years before the Autobots arrive on Earth, Jazz and his team of Autobot refugees crash land on Earth after Their ships engine gives out. Four years pass before a girl, her older sister, and her best friend stumble upon them frozen within a deep cave in the North Canadian forest. becoming fast friends the girls take it upon themselves to teach the mechs just how things work.


**I Got Some Serious Style**

**Chapter 1**

"We're gonna crash!" a young voice shrieked in terror.

"Just stay calm! This is Autobot Evac ship three, requesting emergency groundbridge! Our engines have failed, please respond!"

"Jazz, we have to face the possibility that Optimus and his tea never made it past the outer ring!" yelled an older voice.

"No, we can't give up!" Jazz yelled back as the ship shook and threw everyone to the ground, the lights above the teams heads exploded in a fury of sparks.

Jazz tumbled as the ship took another gut wrenching dip, throwing himself towards the communication panel, Hoisting himself up, gripping the side of the panel for dear life.

"This is Autobot Evac ship three, please respond! Our engines have failed, we're going down! Requesting emergency groundbridge, PLEASE!"

"No one's coming Jazz," Mirage yelled, "no one's even down there! It's an uncharted planet in the middle of an unknown galaxy, I doubt there is even any sentient life!"

"That's it, everyone to the back of the ship!" Ironhide turned away from the wall he had been gripping and rushed to the twins, tossing them over his shoulders as they panicked.

"We're gonna die!" Sideswipe cried as he bounced slightly as Ironhide started to run out the door and down the hallway.

"Not today kid"

/Elsewhere\\

"Sir, we have an incoming audio message of unknown origin!"

"Let's hear it"

The soldier nodded and pressed a button on the console, the rest of the staff around him quieting down in shock at what came through.

"What in the world…" Agent William Fowler stared at the wall as he listened to the clicking and screeching of what seemed to be another language. The voice itself sounded masculine and young, yet held such panic it made his heart clench.

"Perhaps it is some sort of code?" said the black haired seventeen year old to his left. Jake adjusted his glasses as his forest green eyes clouded over in thought, "No… it's much too complex"

"Can we get some headphones over here?" Fowler asked loudly. In a few seconds an agent came up holding two headsets, Fowler and Jake took them, and slipped them over their ears.

"It can't be a code, at least none that we've ever heard" Jake said as he held the headphones against his ears.

"Are you suggesting what I think you are?" asked Agent Fowler, giving his young companion a sideways glance.

"Well, with all the secrets the higher ups have been keeping lately it would not surprise me what else they could be keeping from us"

Fowler turned to watch as the seventeen year old spy listened intently to the signal, thinking about how some secrets the government kept to themselves were just too big to be kept in the dark.

_SHING!_

"ARGH!" Jake and Fowler ripped the headphones off their heads at the sudden ear piercing shriek that ripped out from the signal before it cut off.

"Sir, we lost it!"

"Try to get a location on it!"

"Somewhere in Northern British Columbia, sir we can't get a lock though, there seems to be interference"

Fowler frowned, thinking about what sort of creature could make such a sound.

~4 years later~

_CRUNCH_

A stick snapped under muddy black riding boots as a slim figure trudged through the old mossy forest. The figure stopped for a moment as a throbbing pain shot up from her left knee, gasping slightly as she put weight on it.

"Ow,ow,ow,ow,ow. Time for braces… alright then" the figure plopped herself down onto a fallen tree and pulled the large black and pink messenger bag onto her lap, pulling out two large black knee braces. She unlaced her riding boots and slipped the braces on overtop of her black stretch pants, strapping them on tight. She laced her boots back up and stood with a huff.

The girl continued walking for about three kilometers before she slowed to a stop on a cliff face overlooking the cloudy British Columbian forest.

"Ooooh" she breathed. She opened her messenger bag and pulled out her video camera and simply filmed the view for a few minutes before she shut it off and put it away again.

She smiled and continued on her walk.

As she walked and ran she narrated rather loudly, laughing to herself the whole time.

"Argh! Kiss my- actually, stay away from mah booty, it's awesome"

"Wacha!" she shouted as she jumped off a small ledge. Her face split into a grin at the moos covered hill in front of her.

After a few moment of thinking the girl found herself sprinting down the hill at top speed, squealing with glee the whole way down.

She rounded a tree at the bottom, giggling like a drunken man as she continued on her way. She walked for about another ten minutes before she stood frozen in awe.

"Holy crap…" in front of her stood the huge gaping mouth of a cave. She slowed her breathing and listened to eh slow drip of water echo form deep within the cave.

She simply stood in awe until curiosity took over and she walked slowly into the cave.

*Girls POV*

I gradually made my way in the freaky cave, holding my breath slightly and reminding myself silently who I was.

I am Maiya Jane Kenney! Freaky dark, dank caves of doom that may or may not have some sort of flesh eating supernatural creature inside should not freak me out! I pride myself in being strong and independent, and showing potential enemies weakness is a big no no in my books. Unless I'm acting so I can see the shock on their faces when I kick their ass.

…

Stop laughing, I'm awesome.

…

Seriously, stop.

The cave is cold, I'm able to see my breath when I huff. My eyes immediately adjust to the dark, but I still reach into my black satchel and take out my small black and silver flashlight.

I let my face fall into a more mature expression, forcing away the childish thoughts that invaded my mind. I need to take life more seriously… Naaaah, growing up is mandatory, MATURING, now _that_ was an option.

I walk deeper and deeper into the cave, aiming my flashlight at the ground so I could watch my steps. I stick close to the wall of the cave and had my hand running along it to keep me steady as I continuously trip over rubble.

I grumbled obscenities under my breath as I stumble over an unseen rock, kicking my foot into the ground.

_CLANG!_

I freeze make a face.

_The fuck?_

I stare at my foot and aimed my flashlight down.

It just looked like more rock…

I lifted up my right foot lazily and kick it back down.

_CLANG!_

I furrowed my brow and kicked the ground in a frenzy

_CLANG, CLANG, CLANG,CLANG, CLANG!_

I gave the floor a wide eyed look before I began to stomp. The metallic clang echoed though out the cave, over and over, until I stopped to catch my breath.

"What the ever loving fuck…" I mumbled

I braced my hand against the wall and got ready to crouch down when I heard a rustling from further in the cave. My heart clenched as I froze, staring into the darkness.

"Hello?" I asked warily.

The response was a deep growling sound, followed by lips smacking.

"Oh, HEEEEEEEELL no!"

I get up quickly and rush out of the cave.

As I make my way home I try to think of what could make those noises and freeze in realization.

"Ewww!" I laughed and closed my eyes, "Oh my GOD!" I cackled as I think over the sounds, "I found a porn cave!" I laugh uncontrollably and continue on my way home.


End file.
